1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to firearms, and more particularly concerns a revolver grip adapted to store a plurality of spare cartridges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Revolvers are standard equipment for police officers and security guards. Since most revolvers accommodate only six rounds of ammunition, additional cartridges are usually carried on a belt in loops, in pouches, or in speed loading devices.
Anyone having experience in the use of revolvers appreciates the inconvenience of locating the cartridges in a belt and withdrawing them, particularly when they have remained in the belt for a considerable period and become stuck or frozen. Practically every police officer at one time or another has been placed at serious disadvantage during an emergency due to the difficulty in withdrawing cartridges from the belt. During the winter months, heavy outerwear interferes with quick access to the cartridge belt.
Police Officers frequently encounter criminals armed with automatic weapons having a large number of cartridges, or multiple weapons. Officers carrying five or six shot revolvers are often at a disadvantage in such encounters. Officers have been killed while reloading by adversaries who still had cartridges in their weapons.
It is also common practice for a plainclothes or off-duty officer to carry a revolver in a concealed manner in an inside trouser holster or "bellyband". When a gunbelt with loops, pouches or speedloader is not worn, extra cartridges must be carried in a pocket or cartridge case, which is difficult to conceal. In crisis situations, spare cartridge accessability may be hindered. Furthermore, loose cartridges carried in a pocket are uncomfortable and may be easily lost.
Revolver handguns typically have a downwardly directed handle at the rear extremity upon which are removable grip panels which are grasped by the shooter while aiming and firing. The grip panels are usually of paired mirror image configuration, having facing surfaces which are in bolted contact with the handle of the revolver frame. Cartridges are typically characterized by having flanged rear extremities and a bullet projectile extending from the forward extremity.
Various devices have been disclosed in the prior art wherein extra cartridges are stored in compartments within the handle or grip panels. The prior art devices typically are designed to contain a complete reload for the revolver, usually consisting of six cartridges. The cartridges may be stored loose as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,509,553 or may be contained in a spare cylinder or speed loader, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 151,882 and 4,697,368, respectively. Each of these devices utilizes an access door which requires that moving parts be manipulated in order to access spare cartridges. In combat situations, it is difficult to open the compartments. Moreover, the access doors have latches and hinges which may catch on clothing when the revolver is drawn from a concealed holster. Each of the devices adds significant weight and bulk to the revolver. The extra weight associated with six spare cartridges is difficult to carry in trouser holsters. Furthermore, the extra bulk of the handle creates a conspicuous bulge in ones clothing when concealed and furthermore radically changes the handling characteristics of the revolver. The extra weight and grith of the handle will alter the handling characteristics of the revolver and interfere with the shooter's accuracy and trigger control.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a revolver grip panel which will contain spare cartridges for emergency reloading.
In another object of the present invention to provide a grip panel of the aforesaid nature which utilizes no moving parts.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a grip panel of the aforesaid nature which will not significantly increase the bulk and weight of the revolver.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a grip panel of the aforesaid nature which may be installed upon any revolver, which is simple to use and amenable to low cost manufacture.